Crogon God
The Crogon God, also known as Boss 5, is the fifth and final God that the Hero is instructed to kill by the Revival Temple Paintings. Description The God has attributes that are a mix of a bird and a dragon-with a beaked face, and feather covering most of its body, while also having leathery, bat-like wings complete with extended fingers. A row of large spikes runs down its back, and it has a large, powerful tail, where the spikes continue. Avion from Shadow of the Colossus appears as a clear inspiration for this God. Instead of a face it has a skull for the top beak and a pelican like pouch for its lower beak. Attacks Ground Attacks * It fires around 20-30 fireballs at the Hero. It fires periodically whilst the Hero is going around the Arena. when you are on a Piston pillar is surprisingly probably the easiest place to dodge them, just keep moving and it is better to just run or walk to avoid them rather than rolling. Climbing Attacks * It has no attacks against the Hero when Climbing other than it doing semi-barrel rolls. Strategy Arrow Explosion Strategy You will need to be pretty good with a Grappling Hook to pull off this strategy, or just be good at running away from or defeating Enemies. Start off by going to one of the two Ruins scattered around the Arena. Destroy the Piston on one and the platform in the middle of the Arena will raise one level. Then repeat with the other one to finish the Puzzle. A green flame pedestal will appear on top for you to light an Arrow with your Bow. Then the God will start swooping down towards the Hero and charging up an energy bolt that is even stronger than the one that the Worm God fires. To prevent the Hero from getting shot you will have to fire a flaming Arrow at its face. If the Arrow hits then there will be an explosion. Wait a few seconds for it to clear up before moving again or else an Enemies might attack you. Once it clears up you will see the God stunned and lying in the snow. Quickly grab onto one of the Pistons on its wings or chest. Don't grab onto the tail yet, as the Hero can reach three Pistons whilst climbing the main body of the God, while most of the tail has no feathers to grab onto. Once you have climbed all over it and gotten three Pistons down, stand on top of it near its wing and fire a Grappling Hook at a Grapple Point on its tail to get to the final Piston. Waiting until the God turns is also a viable strategy, as the Hero can walk along the length of the tail. If you fall off at any stage, repeat the green flame Arrow strategy except this time use your Grappling Hook on the Grapple Point on its tail when it swoops down. You will have to dodge the energy attack which is very powerful and has a large area of effect. Or, you know, you can just shoot it's face again but grab onto it's tail. Activated Air Vents Strategy These can be found around the Arena. Step on the square block in front of the vent and a strong current of air will rise. The Hero can use the Sail Cloth to rise high enough to catch onto or Grapple the God if you're close enough. Grappling Hook Drop Strategy Climb up onto the arm of the statue that is reaching out above the Arena. You can either get there if you entered the battle from a specific Cave or you can use one of the Activated Air Vents that are scattered around the Arena. Once you are on the arm you must wait until the God is flying towards your position. Jump off and Glide and fall towards the God flying towards you. Grappling slows time so you have some chance to Grapple either its chest or tail. Pistons * Right at the back on top of its tail. * Centre of its chest. * The 'hand' of each wing (where the fingers extend from). Grapple Points * Two on either side of its tail spike. * On its chest right below the Piston. Trivia * It's tentacle things hanging from it's head may possibly have been inspired by the winter hat called a "Bomber Hat." * This God was previously known as the Crow, Dragon, Flying, Crogon, or Crowdragon God prior to being officially named in Patch 0.5.042, making it one of the few Gods where the fan name ended up matching the official name. Videos and Screenshots Prey for the Gods - 5th and final boss fight (Crowdragon Bird Wyvern Griffin) and full cutscenes 20190210125809_1.jpg|Crogon God Dying. 20190210125001_1.jpg|Pushing in a Piston on Crogon God's wing. 20190210125738_1.jpg|Crogon God flying at night.